


Bathtime

by saadduxx



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bath, Bath Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saadduxx/pseuds/saadduxx
Summary: Asmodeus x Gender Neutral Reader!He helps you relax in the bath :)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> happy (very late) birthday asmo

“Thank you so much for letting me use your bath, Asmo!” You say, placing your folded towel on the side of his tub. It was more like a jacuzzi from the size of it, and could easily fit multiple people inside. The water was topped with pink rose petals which matched the candles lit around the room. He had done a good job in setting the mood, and you felt relaxed just stepping inside.

“Thank you for joining me,” he said, pulling off his scarf and jacket and folding them neatly. “There’s nothing like a bath after finals to relax you! I added a little something extra to the water, just for you.”

The two of you undressed, and you dipped your toe into the bathwater. Warmth spread up your ankle, threatening your knees to give out as it spread up your legs. He wrapped his arms around your waist and placed you in the tub. The heat that covered you removed all the tension from your body. You felt weightless as Asmodeus sat next to you, running his fingertips up and down your spine.

“I wonder if your back is as sensitive as mine?” He wondered aloud, and you rolled your head back, letting out a small sigh of content as you settled under the water. He placed a small kiss on the area between your shoulder blades and your neck, and you let out a louder sigh. His touch sent shivers throughout your body, and you relaxed even further into the bath. 

He continued to kiss you, tilting your head forward and continuing to kiss down your back. Each kiss vibrated through you, and you unintentionally pressed your legs together as arousal pooled in your gut.

“Mmmm,” you groaned as his hands wrapped around your waist. You could feel his length brush against your back, and you turned to face him. He looked at you under his lashes and placed a kiss at your collarbone, making your eyes flutter closed. “I thought this was time to relax.”

“It  _ is! _ I’m just helping,” Asmo purred into your neck.

“Mhmm,” you made a sound of agreement and pressed your lips against his. He leaned back in the tub as you crawled on top of him, intensifying the kiss. His leg was between yours, pressing against you, and you rubbed against him gently, thrusting your hips forward.

“You’re so needy,” Asmodeus mumbled, and you pushed his head back to kiss his neck, sucking and leaving marks.

“Shut up,” you laugh, nibbling at his collarbone. He was practically purring under you, and you sucked hard on the skin on his neck, a dark purple bruise forming.

“Ah- ah!” He moaned, pushing his leg further up into you. Your hands tangled in his soft hair and he tilted your face upwards, just inches away from his. He was pouting, his bottom lip jutting out in a way that made you want to kiss him again. “Don’t mark my perfect skin!”

“But you look better like that,” you said, leaning forward to kiss him once more. He held your face away from him, pushing you against the outside of the tub so he was between your legs.

“You’ll need marks too! If I look good, I’m sure you’ll look almost as good as me.” Asmodeus began to suck on your neck, a bit softer than you expected. He licked every inch of skin that entered his mouth, and you arched your back into him so your nipples grazed against his chest.

He slowly worked his way down your chest, a trail of love bites leading downward from your neck. You moaned as he took one nipple in his mouth, rolling it around his tongue. He pinched the other one, and electricity shot through you, directly to your gut.

“You don’t mind this, do you?” He placed his hands on your chest and kissed you, dropping his voice down to a whisper. “Me, helping you relax?”

“No,” you reply, your voice barely audible. His hands began to trace patterns on your skin, leaving little water droplets in his wake.

“Can I do more?” He asked, taking his bottom lip in his mouth. While he looked hesitant, his slight flush and careful aura made you want him even more.

“Yes.”

Asmodeus kissed you again, softly, taking his time to explore your mouth, unlike the passionate kisses the two of you shared previously. His hands wandered, touching every part of your skin within his reach. 

He began at your arms and worked his way down, feeling your hips and thighs before stopping at the back of your knees. He pulled you forward suddenly so the two of you were pressed against one another, and you gasped against his lips. 

He rubbed his length against you gently before cupping you with his hand. You bucked your hips into him, trying to gain some friction between your legs to combat the spreading heat.

He chuckled against your lips before separating the two of you. Before you could ask him what he was doing, he took a large breath and stuck his head under the water. His tongue began exploring you, and you let out a loud moan as his lips covered your sex.

He worked you expertly with his mouth until you felt your orgasm growing closer. You hadn’t even stopped to think about how he could hold his breath for so long until he pulled his head out from the water, gasping for air and still eager for more.

“Asmo, fuck me.” You say. You hadn’t meant to be so blunt, but the sight of him with water dripping down his body, wet hair slicked back and lustful eyes on you, was driving you crazy. You reached out to stroke his length, ripples spreading through the water where you rubbed him.

“If you say so!” He didn’t waste any time in lining up your entrance with his dick, and you wiggled in your spot, waiting to be filled. Despite your impatience, Asmodeus took his time, teasing you with his tip. 

“Asmo,” You whine his name, and he pulls you onto his lap and inserts himself inside of you. The two of you groan, you leaning back as you adjust to his size, and him placing his forehead on your chest.

“So… Tight,” He groans, kissing your body. “Are you sure this is helping you relax?”

“Stop teasing!” You begin to bounce up and down on him, finding an easy rhythm, and both of your groans fill the room. His cock fills you up, rubbing against all of your sensitive spots, and it isn’t long before your orgasm is approaching again.

“Getting close, hmm?” Asmodeus is able to sense your body’s reaction to him without you saying anything, and he begins to touch you as the two of you fuck.

“Y-Yes,” You manage to get out. Your legs are shaking as you find your release, clamping down on him. He rubs you furiously as you topple over the edge, his thrusts growing less methodical and more desperate. 

As you recover from your high, you turn your hands to his body, holding him close to you as you stroke his back and place small kisses on his shoulders. You can feel his shivers as pleasure vibrates through him, and he collapses into you as he cums inside of you, his length twitching, loud groans leaving his lips. 

The two of you hold each other like that, whimpers and sighs of content shared between you two. He presses his lips against yours once again as he removes himself from you, and you instantly feel empty without his member inside of you.

“Let me clean you up,” Asmodeus offers.

He sets you back in your original spot and washes you, starting from your shoulders and working his way down. He barely makes it between your legs before he’s touching you a second time. As his hand cups you, teasing you, you let out soft moans. He rubs you gently, bringing you to your second release. You pull him to your side as you relax once more and curl up into his chest.

“This was definitely relaxing,” you say, settling into his arms. 

“We should do it again sometime!” He says, laughing. “Now let me actually clean you up.”


End file.
